scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FanOfCountry/Archive
Hi there, FanOfCountry! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi Thanks, good to know. I wish you well on your wiki, too. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:21, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I can't help you on LeAnn Rimes Wiki, but your assistance here is still appreciated. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thanks! What about having both if that's not too much work? One with the "interruptions" and one without it. And about the instrumental credits, it would basically be everything from The Scooby-Doo Show. WAY of course, has two different versions, as well as the covers that were done for the DTVs and theatricals. Also of note while I'm here, is that songs that are done both in-universe and out (e.g. a theme song and chase song) can each have a page for themselves. I'm also not sure about licensed songs which are mainly (or exclusively) from WNSD and the theatricals. I also haven't done any for APNSD because I wasn't 100% sure on some of the titles. I think that's everything for now. :) If you have any questions and you want me to elaborate then feel free to ask. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) By "interruptions" I meant the little bits that happen during the song that I thought you were referring to. WAY is an abbreviation for Where Are You just as DTVs is for "direct-to-videos" (i.e. films that are released straight to VHS/DVD). I did check out "Recipe For My Love" (and also the file page itself) and I guess we don't need two versions (at least not for that one). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) In SDMI's case (and others like it) there wouldn't be a song page and therefore the file would only go on the show page. Some users seem to be certain of the names of APNSD. Maybe there could just be a page that lists all the songs with their lyrics. As for WNSD some are original and some that are licensed are sang in-universe like what happened with Simple Plan, I'm fine with. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:01, 20 December 2013‎ (UTC) I'm being complex as possible, but that's where the two seperate pages come in. The original was a chase song that just played over the scene that was occuring. The next time it was used as a proper song, in-universe, by Jerry Reed making it the character's. It sounds more complex, but it's actually less complicated that way. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:11, 20 December 2013‎ (UTC) (Thanks for cleaning that up.) I think the only song(s) from TNSDMysteries were from the Dooby Dooby Doo ep. I think there was at least four songs from 13 Ghosts, each of them from a an episode of the same name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Correct. Davy Jones also sang one from WAY. Their eps happen to be back-to-back. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Happens to the best of us. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. They can basically be disambiged by the musician's name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Luck of the draw maybe? I wonder why the completely ignored APNSD? They didn't even include the theme song. It probably has more songs combined than anything before it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't like it either for those reasons. I didn't think of that as a reason for APNSD, but I can see why. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Thanks for doing it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Some opening and closing credits of unreleased shows can be found on YouTube. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo For the airdates of APNSD I went by the number of sites that used the same which could all be wrong. I don't know why there is such confusion over the airdates? Maybe because they weren't paid attention to? The last season which has a gap in it may have been due to a hiatus (something that happened to SDMI a lot). I don't know if that gap was for a brief break for a new season. (I don't know if that explains the slight change in producers and the background of the end credits.) Apparently some were preempted, maybe some records go by the original dates they were supposed to air? If it's worth anything, Cartoonito would always air it in the same order the episode list has it now. To add more confusion WNSD has the same problems. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 12:02, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Fred Jones Just because it isn't from doesn't mean it isn't canon. I don't much agree with how Cartoon Network continued Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls, but it doesn't make it any less canon. The creators from those shows haven't argued against what CN have done, just like the creators of Scooby-Doo haven't argued against what have Warner done. "Fredward" was from the puppet film which may not be exactly canon, and Velma's middle name from Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster was from a different continuity so it doesn't count in any way unless it's adapted in standard continuity. Just like we can't say Fred isn't a natural blonde because we don't know if that's true or not in standard continuity. As far as we know he's a natural blonde. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:56, December 28, 2013 (UTC) SDMI is of a seperate continuity so what point is there to make? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :The point is no incarnation is literally connected other then by the name Scooby-Doo! and characters used. Other then that they are not the same per incarnation, they are constantly changed whether it is the TV show incarnations, the various animated movies, and the live action movies, none of them are relevant to each other. So whatever name they give them does not mean it is by any means their real birthname. Fred's personality even changes per incarnation. Prior to APNSD he is a smart jock but after that and any incarnation recently he's a great trap builder and mystery solver but dense in other aspects, so no matter what they do each Fred in either the movies or the TV series or whatever they are not linked to each other in anyway, well other then the incarnations done by HB which constantly used the same means until APNSD and WBs picked up the same Fred traits in WNSD onward from APNSD. FanOfCountry (talk) 03:48, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that comics, books, and video games are questionable since some of them take the monsters and put them in new cases and no connection is made. A part from that the standard continuity following on HB from is the DTVs, WNSD and the DVD specials. There are changes made and/or discrepencies in the continuity, but after fourty plus years what do you expect? Just because one character's name has been expanded doesn't mean it's wrong. Do you simply question it because it's still fresh? SDMI is an invalid point because it's set in alternate universe anway. That's why we have seperate pages for those SDMI versions. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:01, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I question all of them for continuity. And just so you don't think I am biased or anything I hate the names "Norville" and "Scoobert" but I accept them as Shaggy's and Scooby's real names as they are continually used in every incarnation. FanOfCountry (talk) 04:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :I guess the way I look at Scooby-Doo as a whole. SDWAY, etc are not connected to each other, they are their own series by right, all the DTV movies are not connected to each other, the live action movies are not connected to the animated stuff, etc. I guess that is just how I look at it. Scooby-Doo to me is one universe with difference versions tied into it. But that's me. I don't know if I am explaining this right or not but the point I guess is I accept every part of Scooby-Doo as a whole I just do not associate everything with the characters unless their is something the same, eg. Fred Jones has always been Fred Jones whether or not he is called Fredward or Fredrick and Shaggy is Shaggy and Scooby is Scooby (including their real names). You know? FanOfCountry (talk) 04:18, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I guess. What I'm doing is just building on what is doing (which doesn't involve GAC and SDMI, that's why they have their own pages because the former is too different to fit (maybe that's a personal opinion, but it's never been fitted into anything else and undoubtedly won't be) and the latter because it's in a seperate universe so anything goes and doesn't have to fit). That's why it's there and note as a side note. I'm sorry it's not HB from and WB instead, but that's the way it is. I'm not going to disregard the likes of WNSD and the DTVs just because it's done by WB and not HB, I don't view it like that. Like I said before I don't consider it a "what if" illegitimate continuation that isn't deemed worthy of any canon status because it basically is. You like it, you just don't accept for the reasons you've explained above. That makes conflicts of opinions, and I chose one way to do it. I guess it's easy for me to say because I'm in charge, but it's just the direction I want the wiki to go in. Yes, I'm acknowledging what they're doing, but that's really where the differences are: You see each one self contained (unless maybe they are exactly the same) and I see each one as a continuation (with some exceptions). Right? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:39, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :That's not what I am saying and that is where I think you are getting me wrong. The conflict isn't who made it, it is a name that WB chooses to change per different versions. You cannot classify the TV shows and the movies as one canon when they are their own individual canon and each TV show is its own canon. The animated TV series and the animated movies are not tied each other nor are the live action films and TV films connect to the animated TV shows or the animated movies. They only have these in common: Fred Jones (regardless of how each individual animated canon or live action canon names him) Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkely, Daphne Blake and Scoobert "Scooby" Doo. Those are their names in all incarnations, just cause an animated TV special calls him "Fredrick" it is not connected to the actual Fred Jones in both HB and WB version, or just cause a movie has his middle name as "Herman" does not connect it to the actual Fred Jones in both HB and WB version because they are in no way connected to each other as they are not a continuity to each other they are just individual projects by different writers who chose for that individual work to put his name as that but in the universe as a whole he is still fully "Fred Jones" regardless, does that make any sense? FanOfCountry (talk) 04:55, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I guess what I am saying is if you are claiming you are splitting them then split them. Just cause one animated special calls Fred "Fredrick" and one animated movie (or DTV) says his middle name does not mean they are connected. They are not in any way related to each other or a continuity of each other, they only have "Fred Jones" as their "common" thread. Just cause for one brief special or movie they chose to give him this specific name does not tie it to all parts of the canon as a whole. FanOfCountry (talk) 05:08, December 28, 2013 (UTC) (Some of this might not connect to what you've said because you've added to it since.) I do get it. But you're also saying that even the TV shows that are supposed to be connected aren't either. That is purely your own opinion that I'm not going to encourage here. And as Unfortunately there can't be one big continuity. Some people want to do something different so they're allowed to work from scratch. Those particular instances aren't in continuity, some are some aren't. That's the way it goes with most franchises. They can run concurrently with each other. They hire different writers, but that one writer probably didn't writer everything, not only because some have a group, but also because there's also the producers particularly on TV shows that don't get credited. It's a joint effort. Remember that some of the people from HB did work for the WB incarnations, and if they weren't happy with anything I'm sure theyt would've spoken, and they haven't disowned anything. As long as the continuity is clear I don't care what they do. Maybe Scooby-Doo (disambiguation) will help? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:13, December 28, 2013 (UTC) You've made it far too complicated. Everything you've said is in fact the complete opposite. If you want to see in such a complicated way I want stop you, but don't bother editing any pages to match your view. WNSD and the DTVs are connected including the ones that were before, during, and after, and they are all connected to what HB did. It's not like all the DTVs are seperate, all the shows are seperate. It just doesn't work that way. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe that was a bad way of putting things. SDWAY to 13 Ghosts are definitely a continuity of each other but APNSD, WNSD, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! Get a Clue and SDMI are in a universe all of their own (although now that I think about it 13 Ghosts maybe in a universe all to itself to as it breaks the traditional continuity of the previous incarnations.) Also, after 2006 HB's opinions no longer mattered as the last remaining head had died. It is now a choice of "WBs way or liking or get fired". FanOfCountry (talk) 05:38, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Since Scrappy's introduction things got sketchy. But The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries kind of brought it all together. 13 Ghosts isn't really in continuity (it didn't even get a proper finish and niether were the three TV movies that followed. APNSD while considered canon (WNSD even had a flashback), isn't really a true prequel (niether is Yo, Yogi! for that matter, being a prequel itself I mean), it's just simply showing a younger version that you can either take it or leave it. Then when the DTVs began they were adults then went back to teens graduated from high school (or at least that's what the WNSD era suggests). And now there's the implication of them being students in high school post-''WNSD'' era. I'll tell you, I don't with virtually anything of the post-''WNSD'' era. I could deny it's existence. but it's what's going on now. I'm just taking it how it is despite the problems otherwise it's far too complicated. (It's complicated enough as it is without trying to seperate them even more than they already are (e.g. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! and SDMI) ::Basically as a fan you can either like it or lump it. I don't agree with most things, but that's just my opinion. Scooby-Doo shouldn't be hyphenated but it is. Why do they have to add the exclaimation mark to Scooby's name? Each time I try and understand I get it wrong, but I guess what you're trying to say is, is that although you like what WB have done you don't consider it true Scooby-Doo. So when they add a middle name or something it doesn't mean anything because it's coming from who can always change it. Out of everything WB is the least thing that should be considered canon. I suppose I can understand. But it is Scooby-Doo whether you or I like it. And that's why I add it. WB isn't a non-canon canon continuation because for all intents and purposes it is intended as a continuation. I just can not help that, that is the way it is now. What WB does goes. You don't have to consider it something that should be considered legitimate because of the endless differences that are bound to occur, but when they do a new DTV it is supposed to be considered a continuation. The real problem is, is when they reinvent it to keep it fresh. It's a lot easy to cross it off that way. But I'll tell you unless they bring an end to the HB incarnations, the DTVs that they'll be doing in the next ten years, they'll expect us to consider the gang as the same ones from 1969. They can't really refer to it, but it's the only reasonable explaination they would still dress like they were from the sixties. Does any of that help? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC)